


i said "yes, daddy, i do"

by MildSweet



Series: Check Please! fics under 500 words [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildSweet/pseuds/MildSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack calls Bitty "Daddy," and Bitty likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i said "yes, daddy, i do"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphee/gifts).



> haha whoops
> 
> thanks burnteggshells for writing fic that makes my brain explode consistently. this one's for you!!
> 
> also, thanks moosefeels for letting me bounce my writing anxiety off you <3
> 
> title is from "Feeling Myself" - Nicki Minaj ft. Beyonce.

The first time it happens, they're going slowly. Bitty preps himself beforehand, won't let Jack touch either of them, makes him watch.

He loves to tease Jack, to find the leaks where words are coming out and spread them open. Jack is whimpering, gripping the sheets, holding his breath.

"Please," he rasps.

Bitty stills. "Please what, sweetheart?"

"Please, Bits, let me move."

"Oh, Jack, you can do better than that." Bitty flexes, squeezes around him.

"Ah-" Jack is burning, unaware. "fuck, _please_ , please let me move, let me fuck you, Daddy, I'll be good-"

Bitty gasps, "Yes, _oh_ , move" and Jack does, gripping Bitty's hips hard and pushing up, up, deep. Bitty is gasping, shaking, "Good, so good for me, oh _god_ \- _fuck_ -" When Bitty spills all over his chest, Jack feels good- right- _perfect_ , and comes.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Later, much later, Bitty puts down his phone. He says "Sweetheart, um," and Jack looks up from his book.

"Earlier, you said." Bitty swallows. "Do you, uh, remember what you said?"

Jack flushes. "Yeah, I... yeah."

"I want you to know, I, uh." He bites his lip. Jack stares, maybe. "I liked it. When you called me that. And I think, uh, we should do that again."

"Oh." says Jack, and then "I'd like that."

And Bitty lets out a breath, grins. "Good."

 

* * *

* * *

 

The second time it happens is more deliberate. Bitty sits at the edge of the bed, watching Jack as he kneels and leans forward and licks and sucks. Bitty lets out shuddering breaths, holding each one just a little bit.

Bitty says "Yes," says "good."

Jack looks up at him, pulls off for just a second. Bitty always loves the sound of Jack's voice this way (less rumbling, more hoarse). "You like it, Daddy?"

Bitty inhales hard. "Oh fuck, Jack, I love it, I _love_ it, keep going," and Jack does, Bitty's hands gripping his hair. He can feel Bitty pulsing on his tongue, doesn't pull off when Bitty says "I'm coming, Jack, I'm coming," swallows.

Bitty pulls Jack's face to his and tastes himself, smiling. He lies back on the bed, and Jack follows.

"Please, Daddy," he says.

"Oh, sweet thing," Bitty says, touching him. "Whatever you want."


End file.
